Descendants (TV Series)
Descendants is a TV series that follows the sons and daughters of DC characters. Cast Will Friedle as Joseph Quinzel Grey DeLisle as June Isley Scott Menville as Abba al Ghul, Brian Tara Strong as Rachel Karlo, Alexis "Lex" Luthor Yuri Lowenthal as William Kent John DiMaggio as Alejandro Dorrance Troy Baker as Michael Lawton, Carl Sionis Hynden Walch as Julie Wu-San, Rose Wilson Vincent Martella as Damian Wayne Nolan North as David Trevor-Prince Episodes Season One #"Good At Being Bad"-Joseph Quinzel, June Isley, Abba al Ghul, and Rachel Karlo start going to a high school, where they realize everyone is terrified by them, as they are the descendants of Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Talia al Ghul, and Basil Karlo respectively. Joseph and Abba start using this to their advantage, while June and Rachel try to actually befriend the people there. Abba tries to push a student over, only to fall on the ground, the student then reveals himself to be William Kent, the son of Superman. Abba tries to run only to be thrown into the air by William, who then catches him and puts him in a tree, where he realizes he is stuck. William then turns to Joseph, who acts like he didn't do anything and ends up running away. June and Rachel watch William in action, and it becomes clear that June has developed a crush on him, much to Rachel's sorrow. #"Friends Turned Foe"-The school is put in teams, with each team trying to win a Green Lantern ring. Joseph's team has William and Bane's son Alejandro, June's team has Rachel and Deadshot's son Michael, and Abba's team has Lady Shiva's daughter Julie Wu-San and his half brother Damian, whom he hates. Joseph does anything to win, including cheating, June decides to sabotage Joseph, and Abba tries to sabotage his own team, just to spite Damian. In the end, every team is kicked out and the ring is given to Deathstroke's daughter, Rose. Instead of getting angry, Joseph tries to seduce Rose, only to be punched. Later, Rachel talks to Abba and admits to having a crush on June. #"Lethal School Weapon"- When Carl Sionis Roman Sionis's son begins selling homework to students William, and David Trevor-Prince Wonder Woman's son decides to uncover the truth. While Joseph tries impressing Rose, and Racheal tries impressing June. Then they discover the homework is fake, then they put Carl in detintion. #"Girl's Night Out"-Rachel asks June out, and she agrees, much to Rachel's shock. However, she soon finds out why she agreed, she thinks it's just a "girl's night out" and has invited Julie Wu-San and Rose Wilson. Rachel decides to role with it and they go out to a restaurant, a zoo, and finally a carnival, where they ride on the ferris wheel. Rachel gets on the same seat as June, and is about to confess her feelings when June interrupts her to call attention to the fireworks in the distance, Rachel then watches the fireworks with June, leaning on her shoulder. #"Lex"-The school gets a new student, Alexis Luthor, the daughter of Alexander Luthor. She seems very nice, but William is very mistrusting of her. Abba joins William's side, as Alexander Luthor once tried to take over his mother's League of Assassins. Later, they confront Alexis, who breaks down crying, making everyone turn against Abba and William, however, they then find out their suspicions are correct, as Alexis shows up with Alejandro and Michael, who lock Abba in his own locker, and force William to wear a Kryptonite collar, luckily, Joseph and June saw the whole thing, so Alexis is kicked out of school, but Michael and Alejandro are kept, as they claim she was blackmailing them. #"Flip-Flopped"-Everyone goes to school and is shocked to find out their is a portal in the middle of the classroom, Joseph runs into it as a joke and doesn't come out, so June and Abba go in after him, finding out the portal leads to Earth-Three, a world where the good guys are bad guys and the bad guys are good guys. June and Abba end up teaming up with this world's version of Joseph and free their Joseph, who is shocked at the fact his counterpart is a hero, which implies he is a villain. When they get back home and close the portal, Joseph claims he will change but then immediately goes back to his old ways, and begins thinking of more ways to make Rose fall in love with him. #"Karaoke Night Mayhem"- Joseph finds the ultimate opportunity to get Rose to date him, karaoke night. Racheal also asks June out to Karaoke night. During Karaoke night someone is about to sing when a giant gorilla robot crashes the party. The person in it is revealed to be Brian, Brain's son. Soon William, and David comes in and fights Brian. They send him to detention. At the end Brian starts talking to Carl, and a mysterious girl who is revealed to be Alexis. Category:TV Series